


Excepción

by panconkiwi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/panconkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itchy no tiene tiempo para esas cosas, difícilmente tiene tiempo para todo lo demás. Pero Doze siempre ha sido una excepción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excepción

Itchy no tiene paciencia. No le gusta quedarse pegado en algo por más tiempo de lo que él considera apropiado –lo cual, por lo general, es muy poco-, lo que lo lleva a acabar las cosas mal o simplemente no acabarlas. Pero ese no es su problema. Los demás miembros saben con lo que se están metiendo cuando le piden ayuda. De todas maneras, no son muchas las veces en las que Crowbar lo manda a hacer algo que requiera mucha atención -en términos de Itchy.  
  
Doze, por el contrario, siempre se toma su tiempo. No es que sea especialmente detallista, uno diría que le gusta la idea dedicarse a una sola cosa por mucho rato.  
  
—Simplemente lo encuentro agradable.  
  
A él le cuesta comprenderlo, aunque en realidad no lo necesita; tampoco es que lo haya estado meditando cuidadosamente. Itchy no tiene tiempo para esas cosas, difícilmente tiene tiempo para todo lo demás. Excepto para Doze, pero él siempre ha sido una excepción.  
  
Doze está allí, no es algo en lo que tengas que reflexionar por mucho tiempo para darte cuenta. A veces eso le molesta, otras está tan ensimismado en un montón de cosas y en nada a la vez que se le olvida, pero en el fondo no podría estar más agradecido. Doze le tiene una paciencia admirable, es el único que lo soporta cuando todos los demás preferirían estar en cualquier otra parte que junto a Itchy mientras está quejándose, incluso si muchas de esas quejas son sobre él. Doze lo escucha, lo calma, en incluso lo pone en su lugar cuando ya se está pasando mucho de la raya.  
  
Le tomó bastante tiempo a Itchy darse cuenta de que le gustaba quedarse a solas con él, hablando, jugando o no haciendo nada específicamente. Cierto, era “agradable”, pero era una grandísima pérdida de tiempo. Sabía que podía ocupar parte del tiempo que pasaban juntos haciendo un montón de cosas más. Incluso cuando se detenía por un rato a ver a Doze dormir, ¿qué ganaba con eso? No hacía nada más que mirarlo fijamente y escucharlo respirar de una manera imposiblemente lenta y calmada. Pero la sola idea de cambiar una fracción de esos momentos por cualquier otra cosa le resultaba inconcebible. Una extraña excepción, claro, como todo lo que se trataba de Doze. Y precisamente por eso no le molestaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien estaba esperando algo realmente shippy, lo siento mucho.


End file.
